


【盾冬】观影之夜：泰坦尼克

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个脑洞大开的盾</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】观影之夜：泰坦尼克

今天是周三，电影之夜，巴基穿好布鲁克林小王子套装，花了二十分钟把头发梳得一丝不苟，正准备出门时，在卧室门口遇上了抱着大桶汽水、薯片、爆米花和巧克力饼干的史蒂夫。

“两个人的电影之夜。”史蒂夫侧头对他一笑，将香槟塔一样堆得高高的食物放到沙发旁边，捡起一条巧克力塞进凑过来半跪在沙发上等待投喂的巴基嘴里。“喜欢吗？”

“贿赂。”男人鼓着腮帮子含糊不清地说。“我以为上次的事件之后，你会在挑选电影的时候避开那些可能令人尴尬的内容，而不是迫不及待地来一场两个人的电影之夜。”

“嗯，其实，今天的电影比较特殊。”史蒂夫扬起手，让巴基看到他手上的蓝光碟片。

“泰坦尼克，我听说过这个。”巴基往后一靠，懒洋洋地躺在沙发上，扯开了他的西装外套，伸手抹了一把头发让它们乱糟糟地垂下来，“那些可怜的家伙最后都冻死了。”在解冻和脑部手术后的头两个月里史蒂夫小心翼翼地保护他就像捧着一个易碎的玻璃球，从不提起任何可能触及巴基过去噩梦的词语。直到医生说这样不行，冰柜、电流、椅子、牙医……巴基得习惯那些随处可见的寻常事物，直到它们不再是他噩梦的一部分，他才能开始真正的新生活。“所以这是心理测评的一部分？”

“不，其实是……”史蒂夫笑了笑，他看上去腼腆又兴奋。“我看过这部电影了。我想画张画，巴基。”

“你想画……看电影的我？”巴基在长沙发上扭了扭，换了个姿势面朝着史蒂夫翘起腿，对他勾了勾手指。“来吧，小笨蛋？”

史蒂夫吞了一口唾液，巴基很清楚地看见他的喉结上下滚动，男人咬着嘴唇忍住笑容，从窗帘后面拖出他的画架，伸手关上了灯，机器在投影墙上播放出泛黄的片头。“它挺不错的，巴基。”

 

一群人从沉船中拖出了一个保险箱，打开保险箱他们发现了一张裸女素描。

正在玩“射击练习又名用手指敲击爆米花桶将零食弹进嘴里”游戏的前冬日战士差点被自己呛死。

“咳……咳咳！史蒂夫！你想画这个？你想画裸体的我吗？”

“其实我一直想这样做。”美国队长耸耸肩，坦诚地回答。“从七十年前开始，在法国的月光下，在阵地后的小树林里，在拥抱你亲吻你的时候我无时无刻不想着这样做。”

“然后你的遗作就会和那架该死的飞机一起沉入冰海，七十年后被人打捞起来放进史密森尼博物馆里，让全美国人民参观我的裸体。”

“这听上去是个不错的故事。冰海坠机，一个关于荣耀、勇气、牺牲与爱的故事。”史蒂夫在画板上涂抹着，超级士兵的四倍视力让他在黑暗中也能清晰地勾勒出模特的轮廓。“你能把衣服脱下来吗，巴基？”

“为什么？”

“因为，嗯，因为我混上了那架飞机？”

“那架、飞机？”

“德国人的，管他什么号呢，飞机。红骷髅带着宇宙魔方，因为……他要跟卡波夫联手，于是为表诚意一边拿出了宇宙魔方，另一边带上了冬日战士，他们一起乘飞机飞往美国去搞点什么破坏。史蒂夫·罗杰斯是一个来自布鲁克林的小画家，他本来只想搭上顺风飞机回美国，结果却意外发现了坏人们的惊天大阴谋，他得阻止他们。”

“这听上去像是给十七岁以下小孩的英雄故事。”巴基看着屏幕，男主角出现了。“不过你比较帅。”他安慰了史蒂夫一句。

“嗯……大概，不是一个类型的？”史蒂夫尴尬地笑了笑，“在成为美国队长之前我曾经想做一个漫画家，给小孩子看的故事……”

“……可不适合脱衣服，嗯？”巴基慢慢地抽下领带，甩到沙发背后。“衬衣、皮带、长裤、内衣……”他伸展笔直的长腿，脚尖交叉，“继续？看看今晚布鲁克林小画家能不能把他的露丝剥光？”

“其实这是个浪漫故事……嗯，你看，”男女主角在船尾相遇了，女主角想要跳海，男主角抓住了她。

“我可不会跳下去。”巴基撇了撇嘴角，“冬日战士只是有点头疼，他想去船尾吹吹风。”

“可是他以为你要掉下去了，那个布鲁克林小个子奋不顾身的扑上来想抓住你，结果自己脚下一滑差点掉进海里，幸好冬日战士抓住了他。这时候交叉骨听到动静，带着一队特工赶了过来。史蒂夫对冬日战士说‘你快走，离开这儿！’你说‘不！要走一起走！’ ”史蒂夫绘声绘色地形容着他所导演的场面，巴基大笑起来，扯开衬衣的衣领，露出凸起的锁骨。

“这可真肉麻……史蒂夫。我们过去有那么肉麻吗？”

“我说过的，这是一个浪漫故事。”史蒂夫画好了巴基微卷的棕色头发、圆润脸颊和柔软的嘴唇。“接下来……”

“接下来你被朗姆洛带人揍了一顿，”巴基遗憾地叹了口气，“私人恩怨。”

“卡波夫觉得大半夜跑到船尾来吹冷风一定是因为冬日战士太闲了，于是把宇宙魔方交给你保管。为了答谢我保护九头蛇贵重武器的行为，他们请我吃饭并且邀请我加入九头蛇。我一边跟他们周旋，一边跟冬日战士……嗯，调情。”

“调情？”巴基的手指在皮带扣上徘徊，嘴角扬起一抹暧昧不明的微笑。“像这样……？”

“像这样。”史蒂夫撕下画纸的一角，靠上去握着巴基的手指拉开了皮带，他跪下来亲吻他的手指，将小纸片塞进他的手心。桥上见。

“然后我他妈就被皮尔斯扇了耳光并且下定决心要跟着你跑。”巴基舔了舔嘴唇，十分遗憾地看着男女主角欢乐的party时光。“没有party吗？”

“也许我们明晚可以补上。”

史蒂夫俯身压在巴基身上，低头亲吻他的嘴唇。战士柔软的唇瓣带着青柠汽水的甜味，湿漉漉的，在史蒂夫抬起头时呈现出被吮吸过后的艳红色。巴基发出短促的喘息声，他挺起胯骨，隔着布料和史蒂夫摩擦着。

“史蒂夫……”

他舔着嘴唇，轻声呼唤，男人用一根手指压住他的嘴唇，指尖伸进去拨弄了一下那湿润的舌头。“电影之夜，巴基。还没到高潮部分呢。”

“你可以先脱掉我的裤子并且完成你的画，布鲁克林小画家史蒂夫。”巴基软软地枕在沙发上，双臂交叉放在头顶。新的振金左臂在投影屏的微光下闪烁着星空一样柔和而神秘的光芒。有力的手臂、舒展的胸膛，收紧的腰线和结实的长腿，以及已经挺立起来的某个地方，这具饱经磨难的身体美得像一幅古典油画。史蒂夫的喉头明显地耸动了一下，他退回画架旁拿起炭笔，加快了涂抹的速度。

终于，女主角在男主角面前脱下了衣服。

“他画得比你快史蒂夫。”

巴基呢喃着抱怨，手指不安分地在自己身体上揉捏着。“快好了亲爱的。”史蒂夫的回答也显得敷衍而粗重，像是快要一把捏碎炭笔。“我也是职业的。”他在画纸上签好史蒂夫·G·罗杰斯，然后一把扯开了自己的衣服。

“正面上我史蒂夫，现在！”

男人扑上来的时候巴基几乎是尖叫出声，史蒂夫想把他翻过身来，前冬日战士抬手勾住他的脖子然后反手就把他压在身下。他们用力亲吻，啃咬一般地纠缠对方的嘴唇。几乎没有前戏，史蒂夫就直接插入进去，巴基发出一长串支离破碎的颤抖呻吟，足以绞碎钢柱的有力长腿极力盘上另一个超级战士的腰。女主角在屏幕上伸手拍上车窗的时候巴基一不小心将沙发扶手捏得粉碎。

“我们……”史蒂夫一边冲刺，一边断断续续地畅想着属于他们的那些画面，“在九头蛇的包围中狂奔……逃离追捕……你带着宇宙魔方……我拉着你的手……”巴基大口喘气，兴奋得拽紧了他的头发，“飞机底层装满了准备空投的坦克和装甲车……我们在坦克里疯狂的来了一发……（两发！巴基大声叫着）……好的四发！……你在兴奋的时候一伸手拍碎了80mm的虎式装甲……！”沙发的靠背终于也被振金手臂一拳砸得粉碎。“我们毁掉了九头蛇的爆炸装置，飞机马上就要坠毁，我被抓住了锁在底舱里面，你跳进水里，一步步从水底走过来，你撕开了那些束缚将我从水底拉出来……”

“你他妈……”巴基喘得厉害，几乎叫不出声了，“怎么、这么、兴奋！说得好像、真的似的……啊！”

“那是真的……你知道……巴基……你知道……”

他颤抖起来，感受到身体里的那热度的一瞬，巴基发着抖闭上了眼睛，他感觉整个人漂浮起来，仿佛沉浸在温暖的虚幻之中。

“我知道……史蒂夫……”

 

“结局呢？”

这部电影可真长。超级战士四分之一长度的不应期过去之后，男女主角还在即将沉没的巨轮上苦苦挣扎。“我不想听悲剧故事。”巴基宣布。

“好的那就直接跳到结局，飞机坠毁了，我沉海了，你失忆了（我又失忆了？巴基不满地轻踹了史蒂夫一脚）。七十年后神盾局发现了那架飞机，他们找到了一个保险柜，以为里面会装着宇宙魔方，结果打开却发现了你的画像。美丽的，仿佛散发着柔光一样的（全裸的，巴基补充道）画像。他们把画像放进了史密森尼博物馆，你走过那里，看见了画像，惊呆了……然后我就赶到了。”

“Happy End。”巴基心满意足地叹了一口气。“不过……”他抬起湿润朦胧的绿眼睛望着史蒂夫，“你想让我被那么多人看见吗？”

“这是艺术，巴基。”史蒂夫严肃地说。他吻了一下巴基的额头，将画纸拿了过来。画像上的男人有着柔软的脸颊和动人的眼睛，健美的身姿，肌肉线条冷峻流畅，应当是关键部位的部分被签上了画家的名字。

“你偷懒，根本就没画完。”巴基打了个呵欠，侧过头用胡茬轻轻摩擦着男朋友的脸，史蒂夫笑了笑，堵上他的嘴唇。“这也是一种绘画技巧，我说过，我可是职业的。”

 

END.


End file.
